perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Custom Mercenaries
The Custom Mercenaries 'are mercenary troops that can be hired from Ingvar in the Mercenary Guild. They are hired as Hired Recruits, and can be upgraded like normal troops along their troop tree. Their unique feature is that while each troop has set stats, their armor, weapons, and mounts can be selected by the player from a wide selection of items for each tier. They can also be renamed by the player (replacing the adjective 'Hired'). An option to select their race and gender can also be found upon entering Mercenary Guild after the first time recruiting them. The Household Guard, on the other hand, can only be acquired from the player's Constable at any walled fief they own. they cost 10,000 aurums each, and can also be renamed; however a couple differences must be noted: # They do not have sets of gear from which their equipment can be selected. Instead, the player must buy and give them the equipment they will use, similar to a companion. This involves no time or extra cost, however, unlike the normal custom mercenaries. # Aside from their cost per unit, there is no limit on how many can be obtained at a time, so a player could theoreticlly train an army of household troops instantly provided they have the money to do so and access to their Constable. Troops Equipment The equipment of the Custom Mercenaries may be customized by talking to them inside the player's party. The player may only customize the equipment of custom troop they are currently talking to. This means that the player must have within their party the specific troop of Custom Mercenaries that they wish to customize. Changes to their equipment also affect those that are not currently in the player's party such as those in garrisons or on patrol. The equipment that is available for selection for each custom troop depends on the skills of the troop, specifically its Strength, Power Draw, Power Throw, Shield, and Riding abilities. If the troop has sufficient skills to use an item, it will be available to be selected and equipped. There is a limit to the quality of each soldier's equipment that is determined separate from its base skills, and this quality is assessed by a complex algorithm. The variables taken into account by this algorithm for each equipment type when determining suitable equipment quality are as follows: *'Melee weapons - damage, speed, length *'Ranged weapons' - damage, accuracy, projectile damage, # of projectiles, # of quivers *'Armor' - total head, body, and leg armor *'Shields' - difficulty *'Mounts '- difficulty Each hired troop has a default recommended value for each class of equipment by which their equipment quality is assessed. These values are as listed below: Apart from these, there are also 'universal' recommended values applicable to all troops using respective weapons: *accuracy of ranged weapons (95) *number of arrow quivers (1) *number of arrows in a quiver (43) *number of bolt bags (1) *number of bolts in a bag (40) *speed of a melee weapon (105) *length of a melee weapon (95) Each troop can be given plenty of different items: while equipping not only the central part of the screen, but also the entire right part can be used. Note, however, that for any regular (non-hero) troop in Warband their inventory is a "pool" from which items are chosen by the game engine, so giving a troop multiple items of the same type (e.g., 10 melee weapons: 2 1h clubs, 3 1h swords, 5 2h axes) will result in soldiers randomly receiving 1 (very rarely - more than 1) of them when they spawn on the field of battle. Because of the way engine works, giving an archer multiple (>2) identical quivers reduces the chance that the archer will spawn with 2 of them. Giving an archer multiple different quivers very slightly increases such chance (compared to the chance when an archer only has 2 quivers). When a troop has multiple items of the same type, they (their characteristics) are assessed on average. When equipping custom troops, it is best to give them full set of preferred equipment first and only then downgrade it if it exceeds the limit, because, for example, you can give them too thick an armor but after weapons are chosen and assessed their lower-than-recommended quality will bring the total quality below the limit. Skills The Custom Mercenaries have fairly average stats compared to troops of the major factions- they can be thought of as jacks of all trades, and masters of none. This is offset by their ability to use custom equipment that tends to be stronger than that of normal troops of the same level. Below is a comparison of how the skills of the top-tier custom troops stack up against the more specialized top-tier troops of the great powers of Perisno. Infantry Archers Cavalry Notes :1. Hired Foot Knights and Hired Defenders have identical characteristics but can be used for different purposes (heavy infantry/shock infantry/anti-cavalry infantry/infantry with blunt weapons/etc.) depending on the player's needs. :2. Armor is assessed differently for mounted and non-mounted troops, i.e. leg armor is valued higher for mounted troops whereas head armor is vauled higher for non-mounted troops. :3. For dwarven mercenaries, add 7 to these recommended values. :4. For Dwarven Crossbow, multiply recommended value by \frac{20}{27} . Both "Bow Damage" and "Xbow Damage" from the table are in fact "respective weapon damage + respective missile damage". :5. For throwing weapons with cutting damage, multiply recommended value by \frac{6}{5} . For blunt damage, divide recommended value by \frac{5}{6} . :6. For troops that have a two-handed sword with no shield, multiply recommended value by \frac{25}{22} . For piercing damage, multiply recommended value by \frac{5}{6} . For blunt damage, multiply recommended value by \frac{20}{29} . For dwarven mercenaries, add 5 to these recommended values. Category:Mercenaries